pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 37 - Story Of The Light’s Past, The True Darkness Within The Light
"But how is that possible when the Hidden Light Village was destroyed over eight hundred year's ago." noted Timothy "Because you can say that I had two part's in destroying it." smiled Helix "What?" wondered Timothy "Yes...as you know it was Kysis that destroyed my village, but it was only because my team of scientists that I call Haze at the time captured her and brought her into the village." explained Helix "But why?” asked Timothy "Why do you think...for power. Back then the Hidden Light Village was one of the strongest shinobi villages in world seconded only by the Hidden Shadow Village. So I decided to change all of that by finding a unlimited source of power to destroy the Shadow Village" smiled Helix "And that's when you went out and found Kysis." said Timothy "Yes and we tried to find a way to harness her enormous chakra supply to help us in our conquest, but we failed and she escaped. She went on a rampage and destroyed all, but a small part of the village in the process. Before she could destroy the rest of the village she was sealed away, by a shinobi named Andres Miryoku." smiled Helix "A Miryoku." said Jamie "But does that mean what I think it means?” wondered Hinta "Yes a Miryoku...the Miryoku clan is originally from the Hidden Light Village. Andres Moon was one of your great ancestor's." smiled Helix looking sown as Alice, Hinta and Jamie. "What." said Alice shocked "Not long after we started to rebuild on what was left off the village, Andres somehow figured out that I had ordered Haze to bring Kysis into the village and I was ran out of the village along with my Haze associates." said Helix "That's what you get." laughed Timothy "Well in the end I got the last laugh...I came back with my group to the Light Village a couple of year's later to retrieve Kysis. But I found out that Andres had left the village and taken Kysis with him a couple of years earlier. So just for the pleasure of it we destroyed the Light Village." smiled Helix "So you destroyed your own people just because they ran out of the village.” laughed Timothy "I guess you could say that. We searched village after village for any trace of Andres. Year's passed by, then decades, centuries and the next thing I knew nearly a millennia had gone by." smiled Helix "Well if that's the case how come your still alive after all this time?" asked Timothy "During the time when my first Haze research team was still alive they developed a jutsu that allows one to drain the life force from another being in order to increase one's own life span." smiled Helix "That is so wrong…killing other to increase your own life." snarled Alice "Maybe, but after nearly a millennia of taking the life span of other's it got to the point where I didn't need to take life energy anymore." smiled Helix "Let me guess you became immortal." smiled Timothy "Basically yes...not being able to age does have it's benefits." laughed Helix "Well that's good for you, but that's something that I don't want. I'd hate to live forever while everyone that I loved got old and died leaving me alone. That would make me even more insane than I already am." laughed Timothy "Well I guess I’m not insane, but I have been called crazy. Through the year's I’ve been living I’ve faced many opponent's, but none like you. Your the first person I’ve ever met to actually face me in a battle head on and even more so your stronger than me." admitted Helix "Why thank you." smiled Timothy "But don't get full of yourself." smiled Helix "Oh and what make's you think I am?” asked Timothy "I've faced allot of opponent's like you that think they've gotten the upper hand in our fight only to end up being killed." laughed Helix "Well if it's any concern to you I’m not that type of person. I fight to test my own power...I fight to push myself to my limit. Every time I face a new opponent I fight not only to win, but to test my own ability's and even if it get's to the point were I can't win don't think I’m going to give in without a fight." grinned Timothy "It's good to hear you say that." smiled Helix "And why is that?" asked Timothy "Because now that I have Kysis my power will increase ten fold1” shouted Helix All of a sudden a red energy started to bubble up around Helix surrounding him like a cloak. "What the?” wondered Jamie "He's tapping into Kysis's chakra." noted Hinta "Do you think he'll be able to control it?” asked Alice "It's hard to say." shrugged Jamie "Pika...Pi!" shouted Kim "Chu!" shouted Kachu "Mew!" shouted Nina "Be...Bee…Be!" shouted Nikita "Be careful Timothy!" shouted Alice "So your tapping into her power...think you'll be able to control it?” asked Timothy "I have been around for way to long to not be able to." laughed Helix "Kysis seems to have a nearly unlimited chakra supply...on top of that she's a thick headed female. Sometime's the two thing mix just right and make a monster...believe me Hinta is just like Kysis in some ways." laughed Timothy "What was that you said about me!" Hinta shouted at Timothy ready to rush him and pound him into the ground. "He does have a point. You can be a monster at times." agreed Jamie laughing "Don't you agree with him!" shouted Hinta as she hit Jamie upside the head. "Well it's true." laughed Timothy as Alice and the pokémon all laughed at Jamie holding the back of his head in pain. "Well Timothy if your done laughing why don't we start round three of our fight." smiled Helix as he got into his fighting stance. "If you say so." nodded Timothy as he got into his fighting stance. Timothy and Helix dashed toward each other and they both threw their fist forward. Their fist collided with each other creating a powerful shockwave that knocked Alice, Hinta, Jamie and the pokémon down. "Look's like Helix has even thing's up again." noted Hinta standing back up. "I guess so." agreed Jamie standing up The force of the collision between Timothy's and Helix's fist sent the both of them sliding back. Helix jumped into the air and created a few hand sign's. "Take this Lightning Style: Thunder Pulse Cannon!" shouted Helix He put his hands out in front of himself and fired a large blue ball of electrified chakra at Timothy. "Dragon Style: Draco Meteor!" shouted Timothy as created a few hands signs. He then blew out a stream of blue fire that formed into a large fire ball. The two attack's collided in a fierce explosion, but the force of the explosion sent Timothy flying back into the wall. Helix flew down out of the smoke of the explosion toward Timothy with his right fist surging with yellow electricity. "This is the end for you Timothy!" shouted Helix as he came crashing down on top of Timothy with his right hand in front of him. When he crashed into Timothy there was a large explosion that sent out another powerful shockwave. "Hang on everybody!" shouted Jamie as grabbed Nina and Nikita to keep them from being blown away. "Pika!" shouted Kachu as he held onto Alice's leg. "Pika!" shouted Kim as she held onto Alice's leg. "Oh no Timothy." thought Alice trying not to be blown away. "Well Timothy look's like you lose." laughed Helix as he stood in the cloud of dust. Helix turned around and started to walk away, but all of a sudden he heard a low toned growl. He stopped and turned around to see what it was, when all of a sudden something hit him and sent him flying out of the cloud of dust into a rock. "What just happen...something just sent Helix flying!” shouted Alice looking at Helix "But what was it?” wondered Jamie "Chu...Pika." said Kachu looking at the cloud of dust. "What the hell was that?" wondered Helix as he stood back up looking at the cloud of dust. All of a sudden their was a strong gust of wind that blew the cloud of dust away and they all saw Timothy standing there. Just then a green chakra started to blaze around him like a raging fire. "What the...what is going on?” wondered Alice Timothy let out a loud roar that sent out a powerful shockwave toward Helix sending him flying back into a rock destroying it. Just then Timothy got down on his front hands as his nail's got longer, his teeth got sharper, his hair started to grow out a little and then his pupils became silted like a reptiles. The green energy around him formed a large green tail at his backside and on his back the green energy formed into two large wings, "Helix it's time to finish this!" roared Timothy To Be Continued.................................. Category:Season 2 Content